


And None For Gretchen Wieners

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Raising Sammy [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Gen, M/M, Mean Girls, Mean Girls References, Mean Girls quotes, Protective Sam, Protective Sam Winchester, Sassy Sam, Sassy Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	And None For Gretchen Wieners

It was lunch and Sam, Gabe, and Lucifer were at there usual table talking abut kid stuff when Crowley Morgan came up to there table   
"Hello peeps" Crowley said as he dropped his tray on the table   
"What do you want Crowley??" Sam asked  
"Nothing" He replied   
"Then why are you here??" Gabe asks   
"Because i wanna sit here" Crowley replies coolly   
"No" Lucifer says   
"It's a free country i can sit wherever i want" Crowley says   
"Well not here" Lucifer says   
"Why??" Crowley asks   
"Cause we don't like you" Sam says   
Crowley smirks "Well to bad cause i'm sitting here" Crowley says and starts to sit down   
"No your not" Gabe says   
"Yes i am" Crowley replies   
"No your not" Sam says   
"Yes i am not shut up and get over it" Crowley says as he sits down   
"Crowley go away" Sam says   
"How about..No!" Crowley says  
"YOU CAN'T SIT WITH US!!" Lucifer shouts making everyone look at them   
Crowley gives all three of them a glare and then stands up and grabs his tray "Fine!!" He says and then storms off as everyone watches and then go back to what they were doing before   
"Damn Gretchen Wieners" Gabe says   
"I don't like him" Lucifer says and bites into his sandwich   
"Hey guys what was that about??" their friend Adam asks as he sits at at the table with them   
"Crowley wanted to sit here" Lucifer says as he chew his sandwich   
"Ah" Adam says and opens his lunch bag   
"Is butter a carb??" Gabe asks as he stares at the little tub of butter his dad put in his lunch bag   
"Yes" Sam says and sips his juice 

"How come he could sit with you but i can't!!" Crowley as demanding and pointing to Adam as the they head out onto the playground  
"Cause he's are friend and you aren't" Sam says   
"You three are so mean!! And you are just like Regina George!!" Crowley says and then storms off   
"Boo you whore!!" Gabe calls out after him earning him slaps from Sam, Lucifer, and Adam   
"Ow!! What was that for??" Gabe asks   
"Language!!" Sam scolds   
"Whatever" Gabe says and rolls his eyes the drama queen 

"So what do guys wanna do Friday night??" Adam asks   
"What are 12??" Lucifer asks   
"Hey i'm just asking" Adam responds   
"You guys wanna come over to my house for a sleepover??" Sam asks   
"Yeah!!" Adam says  
"That's cool" Gabe says   
"Sure" Lucifer says   
"Ok!! I just have to ask Dean first" Sam says   
"Alright then moose" Lucifer says and Adam and Gabe giggle   
"What??" Sam asks   
"Lucifer called you moose" Gabe says   
"So??" Sam says   
"Why??" Adam asks   
"Oh my god Adam!! You just can't ask people why there called moose" Lucifer says   
"It's ok Lucifer, It's cause i like moose's there my favorite animal" Sam says   
"Oh" Adam and Gabe say at once   
"So what we gonna do during this sleepover moose" Lucifer asks   
"I don't know play games, eat, play with my toys, i got a TV and stuff up in my room" Sam says   
"Cool!! Sounds like a plan" Gabe says and then pops his signature sucker in his mouth   
"A sleep over can i come??" Crowley asks smirking   
"No!!" The four say at once   
"Why??" Crowley asks   
"Cause we don't like you!! Your annoying, rude, and condescending" Sam says   
"Wow!! I'm proud of you Sam knowing such big words" Crowley says sarcastically  
"See!! That's why we don't like you!!" Adam says   
Crowley smacks Adam which makes him cry   
"Hey don't you hit him!!" Sam shouts  
"Or what!!" Crowley challenges  
"Or i'll have my brother deal with you" Sam says   
"Your brother ain't gonna do shit He's almost to gay to function" Crowley says   
"DO YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY BROTHER!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY ABOUT YOU!! THEY SAY YOUR AN ANNOYING SPOILED JERK!! SO YOU CAN TAKE THAT INSULT AND SHOVE UP YOUR BUTT THE ONE YOU MOMMY WIPES!!" Sam shouts   
Crowley doesn't say anything he just runs away crying   
"And none for Gretchen Wieners bye!!" Gabe shouts only earning him a glare from Adam   
"Dang Sam" Lucifer says and Sam just shrugs his shoulders and the four then head on there way 

"How wad your day Sam??" Dean asks as he pulls away from the school   
"Good" Sam says   
"Anything fun or interesting happen today??"  
"Yeah that mean Crowley slapped Adam and said mean thing's about you but i stood up for the both of you"  
"Good for you Sammy!!"  
"Thank you" Sam says proudly   
"Dean" Sam asks   
"Yeah Sammy"  
"Can i have a sleep over on Friday and invite Gabe, Lucifer, and Adam??"   
"Sure you can!! But no watching Mean Girls again that's an appropriate movie for a kid your age" Dean says   
"Boo you whore" Sam says under his breath   
"What did you say??" Dean asks   
"I said yes Dean" Sam says smiling   
"Ok good boy Sammy" Dean says and goes back to focusing on the road   
Sam just smiles "This is going in the burn book" He says   
THE END


End file.
